


Nosocomephobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, Bar Owner Dean, Bartender Dean, Cas loves to give Dean pet names, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Crying Dean, Dean is a Sweetheart, Doctor Castiel, Fear, Fear of hospitals, Fluff not so fluff, Gen, Good reason behind the hatred of hospitals, Hurt Dean Winchester, Little Kids Doctor Castiel, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nosocomephobia, Owner Dean, Panic Attacks, Protective Castiel, Sick Dean Winchester, Vomiting, dean and cas are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean felt fine...until he didn't. Cas realizes things are worse than Dean is making them out to be. Now all he has to do is somehow get Dean to step foot in a hospital...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosocomephobia

He felt fine at the start of the day.  It was a nice mid-April evening. He worked his shift at the Bar and toward the end his stomach started to cramp. He shrugged it off as gas from lunch.

He ignored the pain for the rest of his shift. He let the employees go home early so he could close up and count the drawers.

When he locked up his bar, he seemed to notice the pain getting worse. He drove home and threw his stuff down and was gonna go to bed. Maybe sleep would sooth his cramps. He paddled across the living room and held his stomach to try to ease the pain, not doing much good.

“Dean?” His boyfriend called out.

“Yeah?”

“Are you hungry?  Have leftovers in the fridge.” Dean continued toward the bedroom. He pasted his boyfriends office right as Dean passed the room, his boyfriend stepped out. “Hey, Babe, you’re home earlier than I thought.”

“We were empty so I sent everyone home and closed early.” Dean said simply. The cramps wre still getting worse. He put a tighter grip of his torso.

“Are you ok, Love?”

“Yeah, Cas. Just not feeling too well. I’m just gonna go to sleep.” Dean pointed to the bedroom.

“Ok, hope you feel better. I’ll come join you in a little while.” Cas kissed Dean on the lips. “Goodnight.”

It took a while but soon he fell asleep. He didn’t know what woke him up or how long he was out, all he knew was that Cas was peacefully sleeping and it was pitch black.

He was confused to what woke him then a cramp that was 10x times worse. He, somehow, suppressed a groan and forced himself to sit up. “Hmm? Dean?” Cas lifted his head. “Why are you awake?”

“Gonna go to the bathroom. Go back to sleep.” Dean somehow managed to sound normal.

“K.” Cas hummed and laid his head back down.

Dean couldn’t stand up straight. He reached the bathroom and hunched over and groaned as he shut the door. He was in there for an hour or so before the vomiting started. The first heave caught him by surprise and he didn’t make it to the toilet. He scrambled to the basin where he stayed for at least another hour.

Dean saw the bathroom door open. He heard footsteps toward him. “Dean? Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“My stomach.” Dean gasped after a bout of vomiting.

“Honey, I think you should go to the hospital.” Cas rubbed Dean’s back. “You look really bad. I think it might be your appendix.”

“No hospitals.” Dean gagged. “I’m fine. Just a bug.”

“Babe, your vomiting and look in pain. You’re clutching your stomach. Come on, Sweetheart.” Cas felt Dean’s face.

Dean groaned, but Cas’s hand felt nice against his forehead. “I just need sleep. I’m done puking.”

“You’re a bad liar when you’re sick.” Cas helped him get to his feet. Cas made Dean carry a trash bin under his chin. Once out of the bathroom Dean started walking back to the bedroom. “See, I’m fine.” Dean tried to walk and talk normal.

“Stop, Dean. We are going. We’re very pale and still clutching your abdomen.” Cas guided his boyfriend out of the house.

“It’s just a bug. I just need some sleep and I’ll be as right as rain. I don’t need to go to the hospital. I’m fine.” Dean continued. Cas lead Dean to Cas’s 2010 Toyota Matrix, that Dean always thought of as a girly, plastic crap car, but now he wasn’t complaining…that worried Cas. “Don’t need a hospital, Cas. Please, don’t take me there. I’m fine, please.” Dean slurred.

“It’s gonna be fine. Baby, you’re gonna be ok.” Cas reinsured. “You’re sick beyond my ability to help without an aide or surgeon.”

“You’re a kid doctor. Give me some medicine. Please, Cas, I don’t wanna go to the hospital. Don’t take me there.” Dean had tears rolling down his face.

“I have to, Dean. You’re getting worse. They are gonna take good care of you.” Cas squeezed Dean’s thigh. They pulled into the hospital parking lot. Cas got out of the car and opened Dean’s door. “Come on, Sweetheart. We need to get inside, fast.”

Dean whimpered. “Please, Cas, take me home.”

Cas pulled Dean out of the car with little fight, probably, due to Dean being in pain. “You’re gonna be fine. There are gonna be hot nurse, male or female. Everyone is gonna treat you nice. You’ll love it.”

“Please—“ Dean begged in hiccups then leaned forward and puked halfway to the hospital entrance. “Ca-ass...please, please. Take me home.”

Cas noticed Dean’s body language. He was tense and shaking. Dean heaved a few feet away from the last slop pile. Cas couldn’t tell if the puking was from the possible appendicitis or the panic of something.

Dean was breathing in short pants. This sort of breathing wasn’t because he was in pain. This was panicking to the point of hyperventilating.

“Dean? Baby, breathe.” Cas rubbed Dean’s back. “You’re gonna feel so much better inside, I promise.”

“Take me home, please, Castiel.”

It hurt Cas’s heart to hear Dean use his full name, but that meant he was desperate. “I’m sorry, Dean. If this is what I think it is you could die.”

Cas guided Dean through the entrance and over to the front desk. “Can I help you?”

“Yes, I think my boyfriend’s appendix burst.” Cas held  Dean upright. “Please hurry, he isn’t doing too hot.’

The nurse nodded and waved over another nurse with a wheelchair. Dean leaned forward and puked up a small amount of vomit and mostly dry heaved onto the floor. “Cas, please, don’t make me…please.”

“I’m sorry, Honey. I’m not gonna leave your side.” Cas helped Dean eased down into the wheelchair.

Dean was on high alert while curled up, sweating, on the bed staring at the door. A man in a white lab coat and a clipboard. “Hello, Mr. Winchester, I’m Dr. Lafitte. After running those few test and we have confirmed that your appendix does need to be removed, right away.”

“No.” Dean groaned.

“I assure you, Dean. This routine and safe. Nothing to worry about. Nurse Ruby will be in, in a moment, to start you on an IV and get your anesthesia started so we can go straight into surgery.”

Dean actually whimpered. “No, I wanna go home.”

“You’ll be home soon enough champ. Hang in there. Dr. Tran is the best surgeon in the state.”

Once Dr. Lafitte left the room Cas moved over to Dean’s side where Dean was facing. “Baby, you’re gonna be fine. I work with these people. Dr. Tran is the best surgeon in Kansas. I promise you’re gonna do fine.”

“I’m scared.” Dean whispered staring at Cas as tears rolled down the side of his face.

“Scared of surgery?”

“Yeah…I don’t like hospitals. I’m really scared.” Dean whimpered softly.

Cas combed his fingers through Dean’s matted, sweaty hair. “I wouldn’t have brought you if I didn’t think it was important. I didn’t know you were scared of hospitals.”

Dean groaned and watched the nurse walked in. She quickly inserted the IV and Dean flinched at the sting of the anesthesia. “Don’t leave me, Cas. Please, don’t leave me. I’m scared, Cas. Don’t’ leave me, please.”

“Shhh…shhh…it’s ok. Dean, I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise. I love you.” Cas wiped the tears still rolling down Dean’s face.

“I’m scared.” Dean almost mouthed, Cas could barely hear.

“You’re gonna do fine. You’re gonna be asleep the whole time. You won’t even remember the slumber. It’ll be like you blinked.”

Cas walked with the nurse who rolled Dean down the hallway until he couldn’t go any further. Dean freaked out. “No, Cas, Don’t leave me! Don’t leave me!” Tears streamed down his face as he lost view of his boyfriend and then lost consciousness.

He woke up hazy. He slowly opened his eyes. He was groggy. He saw the familiar blue eyes of his boyfriend. His throat felt like sand paper.

“Hey, Baby.” Cas spoke softly. Dean’s breath hitched as he realized where he was. “Hey, hey, you’re ok, Dean. The surgery was successful and you’ll be able released in a little while.”

“Wanna go home.” Dean rasped/slurred.

“Soon, Hon.”

Once the nurse gave  him some Goldfish and a Coke, he began to fully wake up…somewhat. He wasn’t allowed to leave until he peed. Dean forced Cas to stand outside the bathroom. Once he did pee Dean stumbled out of the hospital as fast as his jelly legs would let him.

Cas held him upright and helped him into the car. “See, Sweetheart, you were perfectly fine.”

“Fuck you. I hurt physically, mentally, and emotionally.” Dean grumbled.

“You’re welcome, Love. You’ll feel better tomorrow. I’m gonna let you sleep all today and tonight, but Dr. Lafitte said that you need to walk around to keep blood clots from forming.”

“I wanna go home.”

_**(* &^%$#$%^&*&^%$%^&*(** _

Cas walked around the house with Dean two days later. Dean had been quiet. Cas could have only guessed that it was because he went head on with his utter most fear. He understand why Dean didn’t wanna speak until then.

“I don’t like hospitals, because that’s where…” Dean started.

“Dean, you don’t have to—I understand that you dread hospitals. Explains why you never visit me at work.” Cas smiled softly.

Dean shook his head. “You gotta know. My Mom died in a hospital when Sammy was born…16 years later my Father died from a complication in a surgery to get part of his liver removed from years of alcohol abuse. I couldn’t make myself go to any hospital…somehow, I, ironically, fell in love with a doctor.”

“Glad, you did. I requested for Dr. Tran because I knew he was the best…you deserve nothing but the best in my book.” Cas smiled.

“Did I ever thank you for hauling my ass to the hospital against my wishes?”

“Not with so many words, but I know you do without saying it.” Cas wrapping his arms gently around Dean.

“Well, thank you…anyway.”

“I’d do anything for you, Love. I’m never gonna leave you. I’m always gonna try my hardest to make sure you are ok. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Dean rested his head on Cas’s shoulder. “Cas, will you marry me?”

Cas laughed. “Yeah, this is how I expected Dean Winchester would propose.”

“I’ll get a ring later and plan out a way to do it in public.” Dean replied.

“Dean, I would be fine if you offered me a RingPop as an engagement ring. I don’t need a ring to proclaim my love for you.” Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s neck as the Winchester blushed. “How about I get you a ring?”

_******* _


End file.
